


Bechloe Week 2016

by drickheads



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drickheads/pseuds/drickheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are all of the oneshots I did for Bechloe Week 2016!<br/>Day 1: Candy<br/>Day 2: Sick<br/>Day 3: Fire<br/>Day 4: Touch<br/>Day 5: Taylor Swift<br/>Day 6: Roller Coaster<br/>Day 7: Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try my hand at writing a fic, so here’s a oneshot for Bechloe Week. Sorry in advance for any errors (or if it sucks). Anyways, here it is!  
> (Kinda sorta slightly inspired by my perfectly-timed trip to Hershey Park yesterday)

Bechloe Week Day 1: Candy

 

"What a loot! Were you planning to share any of that?" Chloe asked, eyeing the pile of candy sitting in front of Beca as she plopped down on the bed beside the brunette, setting her laptop in front of her.

"It's Amy's way of apologizing for taking $20 from my purse. She returned the money in the form of candy. Hence Mount Diabetes," Beca answered, motioning towards the sweets. "Whatever. It's the thought that counts."

"Perfect timing for our movie night! How many movies do you think this'll last?"

"You can't be serious, Beale? Aren't singers supposed to take care of their voice? Not lie in bed and eat enough candy to damage their vocal chords?"

"Eating sour candy actually helps soothe vocal chords, Becs. However, there *are* other activities done in bed that can possibly cause vocal damage," Chloe teased, accompanied with her signature wink.

Beca choked on the Sour Patch Kid she was chewing on and had a coughing fit; Chloe giggled at her to the point of tears.

"Oh. My gosh. Can you at least TRY not to kill me???"

"Sorry, Becs, it's just too easy to get a rise out of you," Chloe replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You suck."

Chloe smirked and opened her mouth, but Beca interrupted her before she could make another sensual comment. 

"ANYWAYS. What are we watching tonight? Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Mitchell. I told you yesterday. We're watching Pearl Harbor!"

"You can't be serious! That movie is three hours long!"

"I guess it's a good thing Amy got you all this sugar; you'll be awake the entire three hours! Maybe even longer!"

Beca groaned, opening another pack of Sour Patch Kids and popping a red one in her mouth. "Whatever. Just get on with it."

The opening credits started rolling, and silence took over the room, save for the movie and occasional crinkle of candy wrappers.

Though Beca favored action movies, she wasn't a huge fan of this one since it focused more on the romance than the actual war. But she tolerated it to please Chloe. The list of things she tolerated on Chloe's behalf grew exponentially. 'That's what friends do for each other,' she always told herself. But deep down, she knew there was probably another reason.

A few minutes into the movie, during the iconic eye exam scene, Beca interrupted the silence to ask "Which side are you on, Team Rafe or Team Danny?"

Chloe usually asked her which character she favored more, probably an attempt to make sure Beca was actually paying attention to the movie. This time, however, the brunette decided to beat her to the punch.

"Team Evelyn, obviously. I've always had a thing for brunettes," Chloe responded, nudging Beca with her shoulder.

Beca was about to choke on another piece of candy, but saved herself in time. "Chloe, that wasn't one of the options. Besides, they're all brunettes."

"Should've been one of the options. I mean, have you *seen* Kate Beckinsale?"

Beca couldn't argue with that.

They continued watching the movie, slowly but surely tackling Mount Diabetes. The diminishing pile of confectionaries forced Chloe to scoot closer and closer to Beca in order to reach her desired snacks. Or maybe she was just using that reason as an excuse to repeatedly reach over Beca's lap. When Evelyn and Danny were having their moment in the parachute hanger, Chloe reached over again, but instead of reaching for more candy, she rested her hand on Beca's thigh.

That scene wasn't overly sensual at all, but Beca still felt her body temperature rising, especially where Chloe had decided to rest her hand. The redhead felt her companion squirm in her seat.

"Aw, Becs. Is the sex scene making you uncomfortable? This barely counts as a sex scene! I can show you a hundred hotter sex scenes!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that at all, Beale," Beca quickly responded, reaching for the last Twizzler in the pile and taking a bite. "But I'll pass."

"Your loss," Chloe replied, taking the Twizzler from Beca and biting a piece off.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"It's the last piece, and you know how much I love Twizzlers. Split it with me?"

"Fine," Beca grumbled, taking another bite and handing the piece back to Chloe. "But I get last bite."

"Fine." Chloe swallowed the piece she was chewing on -- "Come get it." -- and stuck one end back in her mouth.

Beca looked over at the redhead. "Cut it out, Beale," Beca muttered, reaching over to grab the Twizzler, but Chloe just grasped both of her hands and lifted an eyebrow, as if she was daring the brunette.

Beca froze. Part of her wanted to forget about it. It was just a piece of candy, and she wasn't a three year old. But the other part of her couldn't look away from the redhead's lips, at the ridiculous piece of Twizzler sticking out of it.

The movie long forgotten, Chloe slowly let go of Beca's hands, instead running her own hands up the younger one's arms, past her shoulders, up her neck, until she had a hand on each of Beca's cheeks. She shifted forward slightly, pulling Beca towards her, until the brunettes lips were touching the other end of the Twizzler.

Beca realized how close she was to the redhead, feeling Chloe's breath on her face. She opened her mouth slightly, enough to fit the candy in her mouth, and slowly inched forward until she felt their lips connect.

The candy forgotten, Chloe closed her eyes, savoring the long-awaited feeling of the brunette's warm lips on hers. They stayed unmoving for a few seconds until Chloe felt Beca pull away, biting off the last piece of the Twizzler.

The brunette sat back in her spot, chewing the candy, with a smirk on her face. "Victory."

Chloe missed the feeling of Beca's lips on hers, but she didn't miss a beat. "You can say that again," she replied, licking her lips.

"I'll make sure we have Twizzlers at our next movie night," Beca added, swallowing the candy.

"Or we could forget about the candy. And I don't feel like waiting until the next movie night."


	2. Day 2: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly gross. Slightly autobiographical. Still *sickeningly* sweet. (At least, in my opinion. Lol)

Bechloe Week Day 2: Sick

 

The music thumped through her body in a consistent tempo. Usually, whenever she was nervous, she'd listen to a beat-heavy song, and her heart would beat in-time with the music, calming her nerves. This time was different. She'd been anxious all day, too on-edge to eat, sleep, even mix. No, not because it was her first college party, but because she might finally have a proper conversation with that redhead who barged into her shower and forced her to audition for the Bellas, into which she was just initiated.

"Chloe," she uttered to herself.

"No. Jesse. Are you drunk already? Can't see straight?" a random voice replied.

Beca snorted at that. "Seems I'm not doing anything straight nowadays."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Um, no, I'm not drunk. I just got here."

"Great! I'll go get you some sustenance, my lady," and he sauntered off to the drinks table.

"I'm not your lady," Beca replied to the back of Jesse's head.

She then saw the redhead heading her way. 'I'll be your lady,' she thought.

"Oh gosh, snap out of it, Mitchell! Don't be a creep," Beca reprimanded herself. 'But who's the one that barged into your shower? Naked.'

The redhead finally stumbled to Beca, grabbed her hands, and pulled her close. Very close.

'Oh my gosh, she's going to kiss me.'

Instead, Chloe stopped a few inches short of Beca's face, and the younger Bella used all her willpower to keep herself from moving forward a few inches to connect their lips.

"I'm so glad I met you! I think we're gonna be really fast friends."

Despite the disappoint at the lack of a kiss, Beca quickly responded with a wink, "Yea, well you saw me naked, so."

Chloe continued on with her slightly drunken drawl, but all Beca could focus on was the proximity of their bodies. Their faces inches apart, her hands dangerously close to the senior Bella's crotch, her stare fixated on the redhead's lips. Sure, she hadn't had a drop to drink yet, but she definitely felt intoxicated. In a good way, of course.

Before long, she felt Chloe's hands run up to her shoulders and back to her hands. A shiver ran down the brunette's spine while Chloe let go and turned to walk away.

"See ya later!"

Beca's eyes were glued to the redhead's swaying rear end as Chloe ventured off to find her...jiggle juice??

Jesse returned, handing Beca a red plastic cup. "I hope you like getting screwed!"

Exasperated, Beca exclaimed, "Excuse me??"

"Get it? Get it? Because it's a screwdriver!"

Beca groaned and proceeded to down her drink instead of responding. The Treble kept talking but was too intoxicated to realize Beca was no longer listening, too busy scanning the crowd for a certain redhead.

As the night went on, Beca trudged over to the makeshift bar, refilling her cup, and continued spying on the social butterfly that was Chloe Beale, speaking to basically every person at the party. The freshman found herself increasingly jealous whenever the senior spoke extensively to yet another stereotypically-hot guy with big arms and a chiseled jawline. The jealousy just made her visits to the bar more frequent, the guzzling of her drink more frantic, and the beating of her heart more sporadic, the pounding in her head more painful.

Beca lost track of how many drinks she'd consumed by the time Chloe made her way back to the freshman.

"Hey, Becs! Enjoying the party??" Chloe asked, gleefully.

"Mhm!" Beca replied, a lazy smile on her face, eyes half-closed, swaying slowly to the music. Chloe swayed along with Beca, faces a few inches apart yet again, though this time, they were standing at the same height. Before she realized what was happening, Beca felt Chloe's lips on hers, then felt the redhead's tongue seeking access.

Instead of parting her lips, Beca shoved Chloe's shoulders, pushing the surprised redhead away, and puked into Chloe's red plastic cup, a few drops of vomit landing on Chloe's hands.

A Treble ran over, garbage bag in hand, and Chloe threw out the puke-filled cup, Beca spewing out the last bits of vomit into the bag.

Despite her still-inebriated state, Beca was BEYOND horrified. Expecting Chloe to trudge off in disgust, Beca turned around and ran -- well, hobbled was more like it -- towards the bathroom. A few steps later, she felt two hands tightly grab her right upper arm.

"Whoa, slow down there, Mitchell."

Beca, still mortified, did not respond in fear of more projectile vomiting to ensue and allowed Chloe to guide her all the way to the sinks. She gargled a few times, washed her face, and gladly accepted the paper towel Chloe had retrieved for her, after the redhead washed off her own hands.

The brunette just stared at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with the person she basically just puked on. "Thank you. And, um, so sorry about that..."

"No, I'm sorry for making you sick. No one's ever complained about my kissing before, but I'd call that response pretty self-explanatory."

Beca looked up at the mirror to see the redhead with a gentle, expectant smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo."

"Don't worry about it. I've had plenty experience with friends projectile vomiting. Though it was never right after I kissed them..."

Beca blushed and looked back down at her hands.

"Seriously, Becs, it's okay!" assured Chloe, "I'm just glad you didn't puke into my mouth!"

Beca made a disgusted face. "If that happened, I'd never be able to face you again. I'd have run off to LA before sunrise."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't run off *that* quickly. Because I really want to finish what we started," Chloe hinted, pressing her front into Beca's back and wrapping her arms around the younger Bella's torso.

"Jeez, keep it in your pants, Beale! At least let me brush my teeth first!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by slightly autobiographical, I mean that I puked into a red solo cup and onto my friend’s hand at a party once. She didn’t get mad either. 
> 
> I could’ve made this prompt super fluffy, but, apparently, that’s not how I roll.


	3. Day 3: Fire

Bechloe Week Day 3: Fire

 

Alicia Keys. Vocal powerhouse. Music industry legend. Beca Mitchell’s recording artist.

‘Wait, what??’ Beca thought to herself. 'How is my life real right now??’

A few short months after graduation, she was already situated in LA, an actual producer instead of an intern at Residual Heat’s West Coast hub. And now she had Alicia Keys belting away in her recording booth?!

“Great session, Alicia. Really great. Maybe just one more to really nail those alternate vocals in the final chorus, but it’s really coming together!”

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without an amazing producer! See you tomorrow!”

Beca waved goodbye, then pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Ow..” Nope she wasn’t dreaming. 'Seriously, Mitchell? Did you really just pinch yourself? You’re such a weirdo.’

Weirdo.

Life was perfect, yes. But Beca couldn’t help but miss her weirdos. Though she was living her dream, something was still missing. When her dad left, she vowed she’d never allow herself to miss anyone. It hurt too much. But it was impossible for her not to miss the Bellas.

She hadn’t seen any of them in months. She used to beg them not to post ridiculous pictures of her on Facebook and playfully punch them when those pictures were shared anyways. Now, browsing through their Facebook was the only way Beca saw their faces. They’d been trying to set up a Skype chat with all of them, but it’d proven to be difficult, with most of them in different time zones, all with busy schedules. She knew they’d grow apart. She just never guessed how quickly they would do so. Or how empty she’d feel without them.

One Bella especially.

“She’s just a girl, but she’s on fire.  
Hotter than a fantasy…” Beca sang to herself. She knew not to count her chickens before they hatched, but Alicia’s new song was already stuck in her head. She was sure this one was going to be a hit.

“Looks like a girl, but she’s a flame.  
So bright, she can burn your eyes.  
Better look the other way.  
You can try, but you’ll never forget her name.”

No, she’ll never forget her name. Or that flaming red hair. Or those bright blue eyes. She was never able to look the other way.

Chloe.

She missed Chloe. A lot.

There was no one else she cared for more, or thought about more, or let her walls down for. Not even her then-boyfriend. When Beca realized this halfway through senior year, she told herself that she couldn’t be in love with her best friend. She had to let Chloe go.

That was part of the reason Beca decided to move to Residual Heat LA instead of staying in Atlanta with Chloe. No matter how much she wanted to move in with Chloe, she knew it wasn’t fair to the redhead, or to herself, to live with the other girl while these feelings  remained. While being apart hurt her, Beca knew that living with Chloe, seeing the guys she’d bring home, meeting the guy that came over more frequently, watching Chloe move out to live with that guy, that would hurt more.

A couple weeks later, “Girl On Fire” was released and shot to the top of the charts. Beca couldn’t even turn on the radio during her drive to work without hearing it at least once.

So Beca never turned her radio on anymore. The song reminded her of Chloe. And she really didn’t want to think about Chloe anymore. Especially after seeing her post an entire album of pictures on Facebook.

“Tampa Beach Getaway with Chris!”

Chris and Chloe. Their names sounded so good together. Though she refused to open the album, Beca couldn’t help but look at the few pictures that were already on her feed. All smiles, making cute faces. They even had the same fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. Married couples always ended up looking like each other. These two already looked the part.

Chloe had called Beca the first time she’d heard “Girl On Fire” on the radio.

Beca never answered. Chloe kept leaving voicemails.

“BECA! This song is ACA-AMAZING!”

“Becs, long time no talk! I just wanted to tell you again how much we all love the song! Everyone who’s heard it has said nothing but great things.”

“I know you must be swamped, with the song being a huge success and everything. Call me back between all the meetings and parties maybe?”

“Hi Beca. Um, it’s Chloe. I hope you’re doing well. Haven’t heard from you in a while. Please call if you can. Don’t forget about your lil friends back in Atlanta.”

Ha. That’s exactly what she’s been trying to do these past weeks. Forget about Chloe. She didn’t allow herself access to any social media. She couldn’t handle another 'Chris & Chloe’ sighting.

Parties? What parties? She spent most of her time at the studio, even spending a few nights there, buried in her work. Or just avoiding being left alone with her thoughts. Because they always, ALWAYS drifted back to a certain girl on fire.

A few days had gone by, no more voicemails from Chloe. 'Good. She’s finally forgotten about me. Now I should forget about her.’

At least that’s what she told herself. She didn’t have to listen to those voicemails, but she couldn’t deny the fact that she craved to hear Chloe’s voice again, to hear Chloe say her name.

Early Sunday morning, the doorbell rang. Beca groaned and rolled over, then fell on the floor. Shit. She’d fallen asleep on the couch again. The doorbell rang a second time, and Beca cursed at whoever decided to show up at her door this early on a weekend. She reached for her phone and sat up.

Oh. It’s almost 1pm. Fuck hangovers.

The doorbell rang again.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming! Just a sec!”

She groggily wiped the sleep away from her eyes, redid the messy bun sitting on top of her head, and attempted to smooth out her clothes.

As soon as she opened the door, a figure jumped in and held her tight.

“Oh my gosh, Beca, it’s so good to see you! I’ve been so worried! Are you okay??”

Hearing that voice woke Beca up completely, washing away her hangover. She pulled away from the hug to glance at this person’s face.

“Chloe? Yea, I’m fine….What are you doing here?”

“Then why haven’t you answered any of my calls?? Or anyone else’s calls, for that matter! I know you’re busy, but this is just ridiculous! We were suspecting the worst!”

Beca felt terrible, thinking about the Bellas worrying about her, them imagining the gruesome possibilities.

“I’m so sorry, Chlo. I shouldn’t have done that. I was just….”

Angry tears were flowing out of Chloe’s eyes. Beca couldn’t bear to see Chloe cry.

“Just WHAT, Beca? What could possibly be a good explanation for all the calls you left unanswered? We vowed never to keep anything from each other. Living on different coasts doesn’t change any of that!”

Beca didn’t know what to say. Well, actually, she knew exactly what she wanted to say, but she knew she shouldn’t say it.

“How’s Chris doing?” she uttered. Too late.

“WHAT? CHRIS?”

Beca nodded slowly, unable to look Chloe in the eyes.

“Chris Mason?”

Beca shrugged. She actually didn’t know what his last name was.

“What does my cousin have to do with any of this??”

Beca frowned and looked up, confused. Surely she’d heard Chloe wrong.

“Your cousin?”

“Um, yea! You didn’t answer my question. What does he have to do with this??”

A wave of relief overcame Beca. 'So that’s why they look so alike. I’m so stupid.’

“I, uh, I thought he was your boyfriend,” Beca muttered, staring back down at the ground.

Now Chloe was the one confused.

“Okaaay… But, again, what does Chris have to do with anything?”

Beca had no idea how to respond. She just looked back at Chloe, as if she had an answer, but none came out of her mouth. Instead, she pulled up a song on her phone and played it.

“She’s just a girl but she’s on fire…..”

When words don’t work, music does.

Beca just looked back into Chloe’s eyes, hoping the redhead would understand her message.

“Looks like a girl, but she’s a flame.  
So bright, she can burn your eyes.  
Better look the other way.  
You can try, but you’ll never forget her name.”

She stopped the music.

“I didn’t call because I was trying to forget you. Seeing those pictures of you and Chris…my heart sank. I didn’t know he was your cousin. I just…can’t bear the thought of you having a boyfriend. And I shouldn’t feel this way. I should just want my best friend to be happy.”

There was no stopping the tears that were streaming down her face, so she looked back at the ground, trying to discretely wipe them away. Tears fled out of Chloe’s eyes too. Not angry tears this time. The redhead just pulled her best friend into another tight hug.

“Beca. I haven’t had a boyfriend since a few weeks after I met you. Don’t you think there’s a reason for that? And I could never ever be happy if my best friend forgot about me. Especially since I’ve been hoping, for all this time, that she’d be more than my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song will now be stuck in my head for the rest of the workday until I can drive home and listen to a different song on the radio. Unless of course this one comes on… If it’s now stuck in your head too, you’re welcome!


	4. Day 4: Touch

Bechloe Week Day 4: Touch

 

Beca gaze was so focused on her screen, staring blankly, that she didn’t notice a certain redhead creep up the stairs, walk across the room, and stand next to the side of her bed.

“HI, BECS. Whatcha doing?”

“FUCK, CHLOE.” The brunette sprung up, nearly hitting her head on the metal flower attached to her headboard, and shut her laptop.

“I mean, I’m down, but dinner beforehand would be great too.” The redhead winked at her slowly reddening companion. A lasting seductive look sent Beca squirming to the right side of her bed, away from the perpetrator.

“I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t hear that… What do you want, Beale?” Beca sighed, a tight-lipped smile directed at the Bella who sank down on the bed next to her.

“I asked you first. Whatcha doing??” Chloe asked again, scooting closer to the brunette. Beca shoved her laptop under her pillow.

“Um. Nothing. Homework.”

“Beca Mitchell doing homework. If I had a dollar every time I saw that….I’d be broke.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, Beale. You are hilar- Wait!” Beca reached out to stop Chloe from snatching her laptop from under the pillow, but she was too slow.

“I’m just dying to see what homework is important enough to occupy my favorite shorty on a Friday night,” replied Chloe, sarcastically. Who knew the super senior was capable of sarcasm? Beca really was rubbing off on her. NOT in an inappropriate way, of course. Chloe flipped open the younger Bella’s laptop and logged back in. Beca never EVER let anyone touch her laptop, much less KNOW her password, but Chloe had somehow wormed her way through the DJ’s barriers and stayed inside. But Beca didn’t fight it.

“Hmmm, interesting homework you’ve got here, Becs. ‘LGBT Movies,’ Chloe read, browsing the Amazon Video website that came up as soon as she logged on. “What were you watching? ‘Raven’s Touch.’ Sexy cover photo. How was it?”

Beca couldn’t stop the blush spreading across her face. “Uhhh, I’m barely halfway through. It’s a little…slow.”

“Hm, not enough scenes of Raven touching…” Chloe squinted at the screen. “…Kate? The ladies haven’t gotten it on yet??” The redhead smirked, noticing that the shade of the other girl’s face now closely resembled her own red hair.

“That’s not what I meant, Beale!” Beca groaned in frustration. This wasn’t a new development, though. Chloe’s sensual comments always flustered her, even if she knew her best friend was just joking around. “No, they haven’t…done anything yet. But that’s not why I watched this!”

“Oh, really? The picture of a lady kissing another lady’s bare stomach didn’t entice you to click on this movie?” Chloe continued teasing, pushing Beca to cover her face with her pillow, groaning again. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop! It’s just so fun watching you all squirmy. You never have to be embarrassed around me, Becs. It’s a judgment-free zone.” Chloe’s tone turned serious as she lifted the pillow off of Beca’s face. “Seriously. You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Yes, Beca knew that. And she never knew how much she needed a confidant until Chloe put it upon herself to make sure Beca always felt comfortable around her, save for the occasions when she made the brunette squirm. Chloe returned to browsing the website, scrolling through the other movies in that category.

“I guess Jesse’s moviecation isn’t good enough for you? What’s wrong? Tired of all the ‘guy gets the girl’ endings he shows you?”

Beca lifted her eyebrows in surprise. She’d never figure out how the redhead could read her so easily, but she was actually grateful for that. Effectively expressing her thoughts wasn’t exactly her strong suit.

“Well, Becs, you’re in luck! I happen to be an expert on movies of the ladies loving ladies variety. Most of the ones on here…not so great, no matter how hot the cover artwork is.  One of them dies, or they don’t end up together, or one of them is already some guy’s wife, or there’s a creepy age gap, or the story just sucks.”

Beca just looked up at her friend, a look of disappointment evident on her face. Chloe continued.

“Yea, the mainstream movie circuit is just lacking good content for the lady-loving ladies of the world. It’s really disappointing, especially since I really enjoy those rom-coms and rom-drams.”

The younger Bella took a moment to process what she just heard. Did she understand correctly?

“You like…girls?”

Chloe looked up from the screen to frown curiously at Beca, tilting her head at a slight angle.

“Um, yeah. Is this news to you?”

“No, uh, I mean, yeah, yes. Yes, this is news to me.” Beca had never seen Chloe remotely intimate with another girl. Come to think of it, Beca hasn’t actually seen Chloe with anyone, except for Tom last year, in the showers and at hood night. They’d only started living in the Bella house together this year, but Beca would’ve definitely noticed if Chloe brought a girl home. Or anyone home, for that matter.

“Well then, yes I do. I like girls, guys, and everyone outside those labels. But I’ve always leaned more towards the feminine side of the spectrum. I don’t know. There’s just…something about them that just draws me in…” Chloe paused, in thought for a moment, before continuing. “Anyways, back to this movie thing. Come on. Let me show you something that you’ll probably like more than 'Raven’s Touch.’”

Chloe grabbed the brunette’s arm and led her down the stairs and into the senior’s single room, the only one in the house. After setting the younger girl on her bed, Chloe went over to her movie shelf, grabbed a DVD, and showed it to her friend.

“I present to you tonight’s entertainment! 'I Can’t Think Straight’, my favorite ladies loving ladies movie, out of all the ones I’ve seen anyways.” She placed the DVD in the player, grabbed the remote, and sat down on the bed next to Beca.

For once, Beca was completely engrossed in the movie, eyes never leaving the screen. The pair stayed still for the duration of the feature, save for a few times when Chloe just glanced at her best friend and smiled. Nearly an hour and a half later, the credits started rolling, but Beca’s eyes were still glued to the screen. Chloe broke the silence.

“So…Was that better than 'Raven’s Touch?’”

Beca slowly switched her gaze from the screen to Chloe and paused for a moment. “Yes, yes it was. Way better.” Beca smiled softly and reached out to squeeze the redhead’s hand. That was another development, the closed-off semi-hermit initiating contact with another person. She always felt uncomfortable doing so, but not when it was Chloe. Despite her best friend’s occasionally lewd comments, Beca always felt comfortable when she was with the redhead. When she showed the side of herself that was hidden from the rest of the world, Beca knew that Chloe wouldn’t run off like everyone else always did; she knew that Chloe would always be the one constant in her life, Beca would see to that.

“Thanks, Chlo.”

Before Chloe could reply, Beca let go of her friend’s hand and hurried back upstairs to lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

'Do I really love Jesse? Or are there just things that I love about him?’

Beca didn’t have an answer to those questions. At least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, the only ladies-loving-ladies movies I've watched more than once are 'I Can't Think Straight', 'Imagine Me & You', and 'The World Unseen'. If you have any recs that fit Chloe's criteria, please let me know! You can comment or let me know on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram. My username is drickheads on all of those.


	5. Day 5: Taylor Swift

Bechloe Week Day 5: Taylor Swift

 

Back in the empty pool, Barden's two acapella teams set off to a different kind of riff off. "Trebellas" vs "Bellables", as Fat Amy kindly suggested. One Bella captain and one Treble captain on each team. Beca and Benji, along with various other Bellas and Trebles, versus Chloe and Mitch, the new captain in Jesse's absence, with the rest of the aca-people. Instead of elimination, they kept track of points, since there were only two teams.

Final riff off, final round.  
Trebellas 3, Bellables 3

"And the last category is: TAYLOR SWIFT"

As the biggest Taylor Swift fan in all of Barden, Chloe started out the round, as expected.

"All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around.  
I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down.  
And-"

Beca, seeing Chloe make fierce eye contact throughout that verse, knew those words were directed at her. She'd let Chloe down? What? She countered with a verse of her own, staring right back at Chloe.

"And I just wanna tell you...  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do-"

Chloe continues their "conversation".

"Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.  
Do you-"

"You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me."

There was a pause as Beca finished the song, meaning she won the riff-off, but that was the last thing on anyone's mind. 

"YES, Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. "YES. Ever since I met you, I KNEW that I belonged with you. But things happened, people happened. And it hurt me. SO much. I just wanted you to be happy, but it seemed that you were happy with somebody else. A guy, no less. And there was nothing I could do about it. I shouldn't have, but I fell for my best friend. I fell hard. And the fall broke me."

Beca couldn't respond because tears started streaming down her face too. Her best friend was in love with her? Four years, they've known each other, told each other everything. At least she thought they told each other everything. But Chloe never told Beca that she was into girls. Or that she was into Beca. The brunette hated seeing her best friend cry. But what she hated even more was that she was the reason for the perpetually-happy redhead's tears. She wanted to dry away Chloe's tears, but she knew saying that she wasn't into girls wouldn't stop those tears. 

She didn't like girls, right? Yes, she appreciated their beauty, but who wouldn't. And girls were usually more touchy-feely, especially Chloe, so snuggling with them felt natural. And snuggling with Jesse was supposed to be awkward. Because he's a guy. Right?

It seemed that Beca let too much time pass by without responding because Chloe just turned around and ran off into the abandoned part of campus next to the pool. The other aca-people had been silent since the Taylor Swift round began, just observing the two Bella captains, and that silence continued even as Chloe ran off, save for a gasp from Emily. Beca looked around at all of her companions through her glassy eyes, most of them looking back at her, tears in their eyes as well. Beca breathed in, as if she was about to speak, but she ran off after Chloe instead. 

"CHLOE, WAIT!"

It took a while for the brunette to find her co-captain, working her way through the maze of abandoned buildings until she ran into a sniffling redhead, sitting on the floor with her back against a wall. Beca sat down next to her, leaving a few inches of space between their crossed legs. They sat in semi-silence for a while, the only sounds being a few insects and Chloe's sniffles. 

"Chlo. Please."

The redhead stayed silent, her head bowed down, avoiding eye contact. 

"Chloe...you know I'm not good with words. That's why I let the music speak for me. Literally," Beca chuckled, "Who could've guessed that I'd know Taylor Swift songs that well?"

Waiting for a response but not getting any, the DJ continued, "I knew those songs because of you, Chlo. Music I'd never listen to, I did because of you. Movies I'd never watch, I watched because you wanted to. Secrets I'd never share, I told you because there was nobody I trusted more, no one I felt more comfortable around. My walls that could've survived an earthquake, they broke down because I wanted them to. Just for you."

Tears began streaming down Beca's face again, but for once, she didn't try to hide them or wipe them away. She didn't have to. Chloe has seen her at her worst and still never left her side. That's what love is. She sighed, and whispered on.

"Love isn't changing yourself because someone else wants you to. Because someone else won't love you until you become the person they want you to. Love is being your true self around someone and that person loving you anyways. Love is being comfortable enough around someone that you do things you'd never do because you trust that other person to never push you to do something you don't want to do."

Beca knew beforehand, but she never admitted it to herself. She couldn't like girls; she wasn't supposed to. She couldn't be in love with her best friend; she wasn't supposed to. Yet she admitted it to Chloe. 

"I guess I didn't realize what love was until now. That what I've been feeling for you all this time...is love."

Now, Chloe looked up, eyes red and nose running from crying for so long. But in Beca's opinion, her co-captain has never looked more beautiful. 

"I love you, Chloe Beale. More than I've ever loved anyone before. I never knew I could feel like this, so I didn't know what to do. Jesse...well, he was safe. It was easy. All I had to do was be the person he wanted me to be. But when I did that, I lost myself. When he left for USC, I wasn't sad. And I was proud of myself; being sad is for the weak. And I'm not weak. But today, I felt true sadness, when you walked out of that pool. We haven't spent that much time apart since we met, but watching you leave the riff off felt like watching you leave my life. And I realized I'd never be happy again if you left."

Beca softly chuckled. "Oh gosh, this is so cheesy. What is happening to me?? But you know what, that's okay." The brunette reached over to lift Chloe's chin a bit, then wiped the tear streaks on her best friend's cheeks. "You showed me that I can be cheesy if I want to, that I can be anything I want to. I don't always have to be a heartless badass, cool as a cucumber."

Chloe let out a soft giggle at that.

"See, I'd much rather hear a giggling Chloe than a sniffling Chloe!"

The redhead giggled a little louder, smiling like her usual self, and wrapped her arms around her co-captains neck, hugging her tightly.

"Beca Mitchell the cheesehead, I can live with that." Chloe let go of the brunette, instead resting her head on her best friend's shoulder, allowing for Beca's arm to wrap around her. They sat in silence for a while, satisfied just being in each other's presence, until they felt raindrops falling. 

"We better head back," Beca suggested as Chloe lifted her head from her companion's shoulder. They came to a silent consensus to walk as slow as possible and take the longer route back to the Bella house.

She didn't know when exactly it happened, but Chloe's hand ended up in Beca's fingers intertwined.

"That was quite a speech back there, Romeo," Chloe teased.

"Okay, I did enjoy that movie because it wasn't a conventional ending, but come on, Chlo! Romeo and Juliet are hardly relationship goals!"

Chloe smiled at that. "So this is a relationship?"

Beca exhaled a quiet laugh. "I'm pretty sure it's always been. Jesse always told me that it felt like I'd been cheating on him. With you. I got so defensive. 'What are you saying? That I'm...GAY?' I guess I was defensive because, somehow, deep down, I knew that he was right. But I stayed in the relationship for two and half more years, just to prove to him that I was straight." She paused to squeeze Chloe's hand. "That obviously didn't work out, but no complaints here."

"You never struck me as a straight girl, Becs. With your nautical star necklace, thumb ring, and all those plaid shirts? You're basically a walking lesbian poster child!"

The DJ recalled her style choices freshman year and laughed. "Honestly, I was just dressing exactly like Codi from high school."

"Codi? The piano girl you met in music theory class?"

"Yup, that's the one. I wanted to be just like her, and always wanted to be around her. I didn't know why, but I did."

"Was she your first?"

"First? First what?"

"Girl you liked? Everyone has that starting point, the girl that made you realize you liked girls." Chloe paused to look at the ground. "Remember Diana? She was mine."

"Your best friend all throughout elementary and middle school?! You talked about her so much, but you never mentioned this."

"How could I? When I was in love with my college best friend? I couldn't."

Beca just gave Chloe a surprised look as the redhead returned her gaze to her companion's face.

"And before you even ask, yes, I had a thing with Aubrey for a while. College experimentation."

"Hold on a sec. You and...AUBREY?!"

"Yup! It never led to anything, but of course she was still a little jealous when you arrived and my sight set on you," the redhead revealed with a smirk. 

"Unbelievable."

"Aca-believe it."

"No. Don't you dare start, Beale."

"Fine, Mitchell. But you know what's more unbelievable?"

"What?"

"That Taylor Swift, the queen of breakup songs, ended up being the official catalyst of this relationship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the lyrics of old Taylor Swift songs gave me serious middle-school nostalgia. She did a lot for me in middle school. Regarding her current situations…no comment.
> 
> This was weird to write, sentimental!Beca is weird to write. I hope it didn’t seem to out-of-character. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Day 6: Roller Coaster

Bechloe Week Day 6: Roller Coaster

 

A week before the Bellas' performance at the Kennedy Center, the co-captains arrived in the nation's capital to stake out the scene. At least that's what they told the other girls. But the Bellas knew the lovebirds just wanted to hang out together. Even if the pair didn't quite realize that everyone else saw them as lovebirds.

The day after their arrival, Chloe surprised Beca with two tickets to Busch Gardens, just a few hours drive from their hotel in Northern Virginia.

"Becs, you're gonna love it there! I've been to the one in Florida loads of times, but the one here...it's got this aca-amazing roller coaster called The Griffon! I can't wait to finally ride it!"

Beca just started wide-eyed at her companion, who kept talking. 

"And the food is to DIE for! Way better that typical amusement park food. And there's a little zoo area with lots of cute animals. And there's lots of performances around the park. And-"

"Okay, Chlo, you don't have to sell it to me; you've already got the tickets!" Beca chuckled. And they were off. 

"Chlo, I'm starved. Where's that amazing food you were talking about?"

"Italy!"

"Italy?! You want us to fly across a fucking ocean?!"

Chloe burst out laughing. "No, Becs! Every section of the park is named after a European country! And the food in Italy looks delish!" 

Beca felt stupid. "Oh, yes. Of course."

Upon finishing lunch, accompanied by a musical performance, Chloe began to lead Beca to the famous Griffon roller coaster.

"Chlo, we just ate. I don't wanna puke."

"Good point. Let's go on some other rides first!"

They went on the cable car, and Chloe looked out the window the entire time, fascinated at the sights and sounds of the theme park. Beca, on the other hand, looked at Chloe the entire time, taking pictures in her mind of her beautiful best friend. She was allowed to call her best friend beautiful, right? Pretty? Gorgeous? Hot?

The carousel was next. Chloe chose a majestic black horse, while Beca sat in a stationary carriage. Both enjoyed the view, Chloe, the spinning people around the carousel, Beca, the redhead's wiggling butt. 

"Oh! I love log rides! We have to go on this!" Chloe excitedly ran towards the line for the ride. 

Beca absentmindedly followed her, amused at Chloe's childlike enthusiasm. "Chlo! We can't ride this!"

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because there's a big...because will get wet!"

"Becs, it's like a million degrees outside! And I've never heard anyone complain about being wet before," Chloe suggestively said with a wink.

"Oh my gosh, Beale. We're in public. There are children around!"

"So?? It's not like they'll know what I'm insinuating."

Beca groaned, ending the conversation. With no excuse left, the brunette reluctantly road the log flume, Chloe tightly clutching her torso, especially during the big drop.

"FUUUUCK, CHLOE!"

*SPLASH*

"Yup, that's exactly what people usually say right before they get really, REALLY wet."

"Oh my gosh, I can never have a normal conversation with you, can I?"

"Nope! Admit it, you love it."

Beca did, she really did.

Upon seeing the picture taken during the ride, Chloe burst out laughing.

"Aw, Becs! Look at your face! This is gold. I need to get this."

Beca just covered her face in embarrassment, seeing the delight on Chloe's face, and the terror on hers during the final drop of the ride, saved for eternity in that cardboard 'Busch Gardens' frame. 

"I'm going to hang this up as soon as we get back!"

"Oh gosh, Chloe, no. Look at my face!"

"I did look at it. And that's why I bought it!"

Seeing as there was nothing she could do now, Beca just followed when Chloe grabbed her hand and led her to...THE GRIFFON?!

Beca had never seen such a tall roller coaster in her entire life. The token drop was SO high, with the car pausing right before the nearly 90 degree drop so the riders could dangle their feet over the eminent drop. 

"Chloe, no. I can't. I won't. I won't do this! You can't make me!"

Beca scurried away, leaving Chloe at the entrance of the roller coaster.

"Beca! Beca, wait! What's wrong!" The redhead yelled while running to catch up with her best friend. When she was an arm's length away -- which didn't take too long since she actually took the cardio tip more seriously, unlike her un-athletic friend -- she grabbed the brunette by the arm. 

"Beca, why'd you run off??"

"I can't do it, Chlo. You can't make me go on that!"

"I'm not making you ride anything! I'd never force you to do something you really don't want to do. You know that. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"I...am scared of falling. Especially from high places. I can't do roller coasters. My cousin took me on a coaster once. I almost passed out from anxiety."

"Oh my gosh, Beca, why didn't you just tell me?"

"What? That this badass chick is too scared to go on the most badass ride in the whole park? I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Well, you know you don't have to uphold that reputation around me. In fact, there are many times I've witnessed the non-badass side of Beca Mitchell. Remember that time at the zoo-"

"Okaaaay, that's enough. No need to relive that. But you go on ahead, Chlo. You came all this way to ride this roller coaster, so we're not leaving until you do."

"No, Becs," the redhead smiled, lightly touching the brunette's cheek. "We can come back with the rest of the Bellas, and I'll ride it then. I don't want to leave you alone!"

"Are you sure, Chlo? I'll be fine."

"Positive."

The DJ smiled. "You're so good to me."

"Of course!"

"Fine, but pick another ride, and I'll go on it with you. Just, please, no big drops."

"Okay!" Chloe led her to the other side of the park, no hints as to where she was being taken. 

"We're here!"

"Seriously, Chlo? The Grover Coaster?"

"Yup! I'd rather not leave without riding one coaster!"

"But this is for kids! We're literally surrounded by children."

"So?" The redhead giggled. "It's not like you're much taller than them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love roller coasters, especially The Griffon. I prefer high and fast ones to dizzy-fying ones, though.


	7. Day 7: Sunday

Bechloe Week Day 7: Sunday

 

"Is that seriously what it's called? 'Big Gay Ice Cream Shop'? This is gold."

"Right?! Perfection. These Sundae Sunday's are really popular. People all over the city come here for the 2-for-1 ice cream sundaes."

"This is pretty cool, Jesse. But you know I don't really like ice cream. It's too cold."

"You mean, just like your heart?"

"UGH. Why do I even put up with you?"

"Because I am the perfect lesbro. And I was your beard all throughout college."

True. And to add on, Beca would've never moved out of Atlanta if it wasn't for Jesse connecting her with Sony's production company in New York City. She was thankful that her lesbro has been showing her around the city for the past four days, between all of his post-production meetings.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey. Welcome to Big Gay Ice Cream Shop! What can I get for you?"

"Hey, I'll have a scoop of mint chocolate chip and a scoop of strawberry in a waffle cone. Whaddya want, Becs? ...Becs?"

The DJ, however, wasn't paying any attention to her friend; her senses were all focused on the redhead girl manning the cashier two stations away. The HOT redhead girl. An elbow to her side brought her out of her daze. 

"Beca, do you want ice cream or not? Because we can get you a cupcake somewhere instead."

"N-no... I'll have a cookies n cream in a waffle cone, thanks," Beca replied, eyes flicking back and forth between the redhead and Jesse. The other girl met her eye for a moment, smiled at her, then switched focused back on the customer. Still distracted, Beca nearly dropped the cone when Aubrey handed it to her. 

"Oh, shit, sorry. Thank you."

"No problem! Come back again soon!"

'Oh, I sure will,' Beca thought to herself, sneaking a last glance at the redhead. 

The next Sunday, Beca met up with Jesse again. 

"Hey, so I was thinking of going to this vegan dessert place this time, 'by Chloe's'? So you can get your cupcake."

"NO! Sorry, I mean, no thanks. Sundae Sunday's sounds great."

Jesse looked at his little brunette friend quizzically. 

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't like ice cream."

"Um, apparently I like gay ice cream. Because, I'm...pretty fucking gay."

"Yes, that you are."

Once they got there, Beca was relieved to spot the redhead on the far right cashier, so she immediately walked in that direction, despite the slightly longer line. 

"I've got it this week, Jess."

"Thanks, Beca! You're not so cold-hearted after all."

"Shut up."

"Hi, welcome to Big Gay Ice Cream Shop. What can I get for you today?"

Dammit. She didn't say her name. Wasn't that standard procedure??

"Um yea, cookies n cream in a waffle cone. Jesse?"

"Two scoops of cookie dough in a waffle cone, please."

"Coming right up!"

As they were being handed their ice cream, Beca attempted to read the name on the redhead's name tag.

'FUCK! It looks like I'm checking out her chest! Which is pretty ni- SNAP OUT OF IT, MITCHELL.'

"Thanks, bye!" Beca quickly turned to leave as the nameless redhead told her to "come again soon!"

'You don't have to tell me twice. You don't even have to tell me once."

Different Sunday, same routine. Beca dragged Jesse back to Big Gay Ice Cream Shop, despite his protests that they didn't have to go back EVERY week. It was Jesse's turn to pay, and to Beca's dismay, he headed towards Aubrey's line, right in front of the door. Again, Beca glanced back at the the redhead, at the far end of the counter, trying the read her nametag, failing again. Mystery girl made eye contact, and gave Beca another smile, making the self-proclaimed heartless badass blush and look away. 

The next week, however, Jesse was in LA for a short film recording session. Beca, predictably, ventured over to Sundae Sunday's in the West Village. 

"Hi, welcome back to The Big Gay Ice Cream Factory! What can I get for you?"

Still no name. And Beca couldn't bring herself to look back at the redhead's nametag.

"Um, I'll have a cookies n cream in a waffle cone."

"And what else?"

"Hm?"

"Sunday's, it's 2-for-1, so you can get another cone free!"

"Oh, yea, of course. Um, I really shouldn't eat two cones myself, so I'll just get the one."

"Okie dokie! Your boyfriend wasn't free this week?"

Beca blinked. 

"Boyfriend?"

"Yea! The guy you've been showing up with these past weeks!"

"Oh, hahaha," Beca chuckled nervously, "He's not my boyfriend. He's my lesbro, I'm his gay best friend."

"Oh. Oh! Okay!"

The redhead hurried off to get Beca's order. 

"Here you go!"

"Thanks," Beca said with a soft smile. 

"No problem! See you again next week?"

"Yeah, definitely." Beca waved goodbye, feeling lighter than air, stupidly grinning.

The semi-new New Yorker counted down the days until the next Sundae Sunday's, anxious to see the mysterious redhead again. Shaking, she walked back into The Big Gay Ice Cream Factory, scanning the registers, expecting to see the redhead at her usual spot. Her heart dropped when she saw a guy with jet-black hair standing there instead. 

Beca froze, a few incoming customers bumping into her sides, apologizing. She turned around, walking quickly back outside, unable to figure out what to do next. 

"Cookies n cream in a waffle cone?" a voice called out behind her. Beca, recognizing that cheery voice in an instant, turned around and was met with the most beautiful sight in the whole world: a gorgeous redhead, wearing a light blue blouse with khaki shorts instead of her usual uniform, smiling at her, carrying two cookies n cream waffle cones. 

Beca stared in awe, for a few seconds. 

"Hi, I'm Chloe. I'd shake your hand, but mine are kinda full right now."

"Oh, of course, sorry!" Beca stammered, taking the cone Chloe was handing to her. The brunette smiled at her no-longer nameless redhead companion.

"So, is the name of the mysterious brunette gonna remain a mystery?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, my name is Beca, nice to meet you, Chloe," the awestruck DJ replied, reaching out her hand to shake the redhead's. They held hands for a little longer than the usual handshake before Chloe giggled and let go.

"Let's go sit at that park over there?" Chloe suggested, gesturing at the little square across the street from Stonewall Inn. She then switched her cone from her left hand to her right, reaching out her left hand for Beca to hold. The brunette, who usually opposed physical contact, happily obliged. 

"Thanks for the ice cream, Chlo."

The redhead blushed at the nickname and smiled. 

"No problem! Although I suggest you lick it over there, before it drips everywhere!" Chloe replied with a wink. 

Now it was Beca's turn to blush at her new friend's innuendo. A cute, bubbly girl with a few dirty jokes in her repertoire? She could DEFINITELY live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never actually been inside Big Gay Ice Cream Shop, so anything relating to the shop is probably wrong. Sundae Sunday’s aren’t a real thing. (Or maybe they are, I have no idea.) I’ve been in that area loads of times but never to the shop. I don’t really like ice cream. It’s too cold.
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read my first oneshots! If you'd like, send me prompts on Tumblr! Blog: drickheads

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time I've written fanfics. Let me know what you think!


End file.
